La historia de la vida
by The-heart-dreamy
Summary: No será la misma rutina para nuestro querido Eridan, hoy es especial..recibirá una gran noticia de parte de la chica que tanto ama. (Pésimo resumen, I know)


*Eridan's POV

Hoy es un día como todos los de mi vida.

Me levanto de mi cama sin esperar que algo novedoso vaya a pasar, como siempre sería la misma rutina. Lo cual es jodidamente monótoma.  
Comienzo a caminar lentamente por el cuarto con los pies descalzos,empiezo a detenerme lentamente por un pensamiento que habita en mi cabeza al recordarla.

"Ella.."

Hoy no será como solía ser. ¡Hoy será el día en que se lo diré!

" Al fin,le diré mis sentimientos"

Corriendo hacia mi armario, busco el nuevo sueter que compré especialmente para esta ocasión. Debo verme lo mejor posible para darle una buena impresión, me paro frente al espejo viendo si mi nueva ropa se viera más casual.  
Veo mis gafas puestas en la pequeña repisa,estan muy gastadas y viejas.

¿ Cuánto tiempo he llevado usandolas?

Las hice a un lado y saqué un par de nuevos anteojos que estaban en mi cajón, debía estar presentable.  
Ayer en la noche había logrado hablar con ella.. me dijo que tenía algo muy importante por decirme, se la escuchaba tan alegre y entusiasmada. Tal vez... ella quiera decirme sobre nosotros!

"Tal vez, siente algo por mí!"

No me enteraría de eso hasta el día de hoy.

Me alisté y comenzé a arreglarme un poco el cabello para lucir elegante,me dirigo hacia la puerta, tomo aire. Paso a paso lentamente voy hacia el encuentro que coincidimos ella y yo para la gran noticia.  
Estaba nervioso por lo que pasaría, por no decir ansioso por saber lo que me diría.

Ví una pequeña florería y pensé.  
"No sería mala idea llevarle un presente, habían muchas flores hermosas..era un poco difícil decidirse cuál escoger entre tanta variedad. Decía perdido entre mis pensamientos.

- ¿ Buscas un regalo para tu novia,joven?

Me dijo la dueña con una sonrisa muy cálida saliendo de su puesto de trabajo hacía a mi.

- "Hoy pienso declarme a ella.." -bajé un poco la mirada- "Espero ella acepte mis sentimientos..."  
Cerré mis puños,es verdad no sabría lo que pasaría. Un tono de tristeza invadió mis palabras sacándome de la realidad del momento.

Una mano se puso sobre mi hombro,al levantar un poco la vista ví que ella estaba más contenta.  
Me tomó de la mano y me llevó hasta la sección donde se encontraba un tipo de flor.  
-" Estas son las flores más hermosas que tengo.. yo pienso que a ella le encantaría una así" -dijo mientras me daba un lirio- "Son muy lindas ¿Verdad?"  
Contemplé la flor.. en verdad era bella al igual que la dueña de mis sentimientos, la persona con la que me encontraría este día tan importante.  
Le pagué lo corrrespondiente y me dirigí hacia el encuentro,no debía llegar ni un minuto tarde,caminé alejándome de la florería.  
-" Buena suerte,joven"  
Volteé a ver al dueño de esas palabras.  
Sonreí,levanté el brazo agitándolo un poco como señal de despedida, mientras decía en voz muy baja.  
-" Muchas gracias."  
Al llegar al lugar,no la ví.. tal vez me mintió..  
No. Eso no puede ser.  
"Ella no haría eso"

Estúpidos pensamientos.

Caminé y alzé un poco la vista y la ví.  
Estaba sentada en una de las bancas del parque, tenía un pequeño lazo en su cabello, un muy tierno detalle.  
No sé si estaba imaginandomelo,pero hoy...se veía más hermosa de lo la favorecía y la brisa que lentamente pasaba y agitaba un poco su cabello, no pude evitar un leve sonrojo. Tomo algo de valor y presiono un poco la rama de la flor y me dirigo a saludarla.

"Llego la hora"

Pero, en el momento en que veo la escena, alguien se dirige hacia ella, mi vista no me fallaba.  
Esa persona.. esa persona.

- "Sollux Captor.."

Ví que él le daba un ligero beso en los labios,me quedé shockeado al contemplar la escena en la banca.  
La flor que tenía entre las manos, la apreté demasiado fuerte, no la miré pero seguro ya estaba totalmente destrozada por mi acción.  
Sollux era unos de los mejores amigos que haya tenido.. lo era. Hasta que ocurrió aquello.. y nunca más le devolví la palabra.  
Ella se volteó y me miró.  
- "¡Hey! ¡Hola Eridaan! " -mientras sonreía-  
No podía hacer nada, estaba destrozado. No debí venir aquí, esto no es lo que yo esperaba, me mordí un poco los labios y volteé dirigiendome hacia mi casa.  
De pronto, escucho unos ligeros pasos,alguien se lanza sobre mí y me abraza.

Me sentía de lo peor.

Comenzé a sentir ese nudo en la garganta que tienes cuando vas a empezar a llorar. Unas ligeras lágrimas caían sobre mis mejillas, pero no podía dejar que ella me vea así.  
-"Fef..Feferi solo aléjate de mí..¿Vale? .. No me busques más."  
La empuje y volví a mi camino.

*Feferi's POV  
No podía entender lo que ocurría con Eridan porque sin más me dijo que me alejará?  
Volví a mi sitio donde estaba Sollux.  
Le dije que tenía que seguir a Eridan, Sollux se negó a lo que iba a hacer.

- "¿ Por qué vas a seguir a ese idiota ? ¡No quieres que lo sigas! ¡Déjalo!" -lo dijo con un tono molesto y serio.

-"¡No puedo! Sollux, el es mi mejor amigo.. y quería mencionarle sobre nuestro noviazgo"

-Esta es la primera vez que escribimos un fanfic...¿Por qué digo escribrimos? Es que somos 2 personas =u= una que creo la historia y yo la que arreglo un poco y eso.. no soy de mucho ayuda lol. Espero les guste este fanfic! No estoy muy segura de cuántos capítulos tendrá, puesto que la idea no es mía como dije, SOLO AYUDO. :33 Si nos dejan reviews estaríamos muy agradecidas~

Les agradeceríamos que nos den consejos también c: nada de insultos porfavor~

¡Muchas gracias! Ja nee~


End file.
